


[ART] Lab Partners

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, art for CapRBB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Art prompt for CapRBB 2018





	[ART] Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is art for the CapRBB 2018. There are two "Inspired By" fics:  
> [Quantum Entanglements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847512/) by [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector)  
> [A Freedom that Everyone Deserves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787186/) by [Morgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana)
> 
> I've pasted the prompt below the image.

**Prompt:** I'm very invested in tinkerer!Bucky, and the idea of Tony's lab being a safe, relaxing space for him. From Tony's side, he trusts Bucky in his lab and with his bots. I don't particularly care how you decide to pair folks up romantically, as long as Tony and Bucky get to hang out and commiserate (about Steve, captivity, regrets, dad issues, etc) and geek out (about tech, fashion, Steve, etc). Complicated-Jewish!Bucky a plus, and I'm up for maybe-Jewish?!Tony, as well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Quantum Entanglements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847512) by [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector)




End file.
